Jazmine DuBois
She looks just like this girl Amber Philpot who is a mixed race girl. Her mom is white and her father is black. Amber has brown eyes, but Jazmine has green eyes that's the only difference! They both are little kids, and have a sweet personality. Jazmine Dubois is the daughter of Sarah and Tom Dubois. She is portrayed as a naïve, sweet, and innocent 10-year old biracial girl. In the comics, her mixed ethnicity makes her an object of ridicule for Huey and Riley; this aspect is played up much less prominently in the television series. Jazmine is the most featured child on the show after the Freeman boys, and is the only other child Huey is seen talking to. Although Huey is initially shown to be derisive of her beliefs, his opinion of her improves markedly over the seasons, and by the end of season 3, she is most likely his only friend (by his self-admission). During the first season, when he tears into her, it is usually his way of dealing with her ignorance and naïveté in what could be construed as an unnecessarily cruel way to try to enlighten her. Though such attempts usually fail, he remains patient and tolerant. In the nation-wide pandemic during "Fried Chicken Flu," she is the only other person he allows to stay at his home (in addition to Granddad and Riley). For her part, Jazmine is shown to be a kind and considerate friend to Huey, such as when she enthusiastically applauds for Huey's "Black Jesus" play in season 1 (unlike Granddad and Riley, who fall asleep). She also assists him during a number of his schemes ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"), and is shown to compliment him on occasion (e.g., during "Fried Chicken Flu," where she notes that he is "different from everyone else"). Jazmine is also portrayed to be a great animal-lover, and has stated that she aspires to be a veterinarian. She may be a vegetarian as well, given her statement (during "The Fried Chicken Flu") that "eating fried chicken is murder." As an example of McGruder satirizing the unseen effects of parents' lies on their children (as well as a possible reference to Linus and the Great Pumpkin), Jazmine seems to mistake Santa Claus for Jesus Christ. However, she also states that she believes in God and prays when she wants something or is afraid ("The Passion of Reverend Ruckus"). In the comic book Jazmine has trouble accepting the fact that she is multiracial, wishing her hair to be straight instead of puffy and Afro-like. Comic Strip In the Boondocks comic strip Jazmine is portrayed as a 10-year old biracial girl who is friends with Huey. In the comic Jazmine hates her hair claiming that it is big and puffy and wishes it was straight. Jazmine is also best friends with Cindy McPhearson, a girl in her and Huey's class, although in the series Cindy is in Riley's class and is best friends with him. It was also shown that Jazmine wasn't as close to Huey in the comics compare to the series. Relationships Riley Freeman Jazmine is also a friend of Riley's, although he is less willing to sympathize with her than his brother. He is quick to mock Jazmine's beliefs and manipulate her good intentions to his own benefit such as during "The Fundraiser", she agrees to work with him, believing the money they are raising is for animals. Huey Freeman (Friend) Huey is a close friend of Jazmine's, and only person he interacts with other than Riley. In the episode "The Fried Chicken Flu", Huey seemed to be generous and nicer to Jazmine and let her in their home, and no one else, and included her in the survial plan. Also in "The Fried Chicken Flu" Jazmine also encourages Huey by saying that he was different from everybody else, and will become smarter than everybody else, from this point it is obvious that Jazmine has feelings for Huey. Although Huey is sometimes mean to her, he does it to force her to be less naive. But Huey is not always rude to her, sometimes when she is crying or sad, he shows some care. In "Or Die Trying.." Huey was concerned on why Jazmine was crying and thought that Grandad took things to far after that. And in "The Block Is Hot" Huey tried to warn Jazmine repeatedly that Mr. Wuncler is a selfish fraud, he also gave her a scarf when she was cold. In "The Fried. In a few episode it is shown that Jazmine and Huey spend time up on a hill top together in episodes such as, "Wingman", and "The Real". Trivia *She and Thugnificent both have afro-puffs. *It is proven (in the comic series) that, Jazmine has a fear of terrorists. *Jazmine's full afro was briefly shown in the episode, "Fried Chicken flu", and it even appears to be bigger than Huey's afro. *Jazmine is a huge fan girl of Usher, and even started balling when her father, Tom, slapped Usher. *Jazmine loves animals and, even donates money to the animal shelter in the episode, "Riley the fundraiser". *In the earlier seasons Jazmine's had a strawberry blonde hair color and white skin, however in the later season her apperance was changed to her having a more tanner complection and orange hair to bring out her half African blood. *Jazmine is shown to have green eyes, although neither of her parents do. *Fans might think she has a romantic relationship with Huey. Gallery l (3).jpg l (4).jpg|Jazmine in episode "Ballin" l (14).jpg l (15).jpg|Jazmine with her mom, Sarah. 31974_29700-1.jpg|Jazmine and Huey dfcghj.jpg gbhj.jpg|Episode "The Block Is Hot" Jazmine_Dubois.jpg Screenshot_21-37-39.jpg|Jazmine talking To Riley Screenshot_21-56-19.jpg 280px-Boondocks_wp7_80h0.jpg 31996_29700.jpg|Jazmine crying about her father going to jail hvbzjik.jpg chickenflublog.jpg BoondocksSeason38.jpg Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Recurring Characters